


碧鳞狂舞拨湘弦

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppetry, Puppetry - Fandom, 金光布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: 【是♂车，速度八十迈警告⚠️】CP：上杉龙矢x赤羽信之介*对，我就是想搞♂他们*原作背景向*时间线公审以后，改了一丢丢剧情，龙矢为菌丝挡刀受重伤回去做了个噩梦这亚子（dbq又写了公审片段，但是不写的话后续剧情无法发展，思考了半天还是决定写了，望海涵。*ooc预警⚠️第一次尝试康康开♂车，不香别打我，我真的已经尽力了（x
Relationships: 上杉龙矢/赤羽信之介, 杉信, 杉赤, 龙凤, 龙赤





	碧鳞狂舞拨湘弦

1.  
是夜，路上行人渐少，万家灯火都开始熄了，经历了整个白日劳作的身躯早已疲软，是时候放下紧绷的情绪，享受一日当中最惬意的时光。此时的竹龙众内部却丝毫见不到一丝松懈，自竹龙众部首上杉龙矢自天瞳湖突围受重伤回来之后，竹龙众就一直是滴水不漏的状态。现在虽然当时所受的毒伤已经全数拔除，但他受伤太重，现今仍在昏迷，情况依然容不得一丝一毫的懈怠。  
江宪龙一守在上杉房内已经一夜一天没有休息过了，一双眼睛熬得通红，此时正拿着一块浸了凉水的绢布细细地擦拭着卧在床上之人身上额头上渗出的汗珠。夏季炎热，他受伤又重，虽然伤口都已经做过处理但还是不受控制的发起热来。龙一将擦过一遍的绢布放在水盆中端着走出门，正准备去换盆干净的。一出门便在走廊上遇到了西剑流军师赤羽信之介，部首倒下之后赤羽便代上杉暂时坐镇龙首，处理竹龙众文件事务。龙一向他点头致意之后便欲离开。  
“他…状况如何了。”赤羽出声叫住他。  
“暂时还未苏醒。”龙一答道。  
赤羽目光向下一扫，片刻后向抬头说到：“我去看他，你去休息一会吧。”  
“这…不用劳烦军师，我照顾上杉大人就可以了…”龙一心下担心上杉状况，拒绝道。  
“你先去休息，”赤羽伸出手，安抚性地在龙一肩头拍了两下：“不用担心，等下如果他的情况有好转，我会通知你。”  
“这…这…”龙一仍然在犹豫，抓着水盆边缘的手显得有些不知所措。  
“众中也有一些事务还需要你去处理。”  
“这…好吧…”龙一迟疑着将手中的水盆交了出去，走出好远仍是一步三回头：“上杉大人就先交你，等下我再过来。”  
“去吧。”赤羽接过水盆，冲他摆摆手。  
赤羽取了一块干净的绢布，同换好的水一起端入房内。此时上杉平躺在墙边的床榻上，面色因失血而发白，两道坚毅的剑眉紧紧地锁在一起，两片嘴唇抿成一条细线，手指无意识地扣着床沿，睡的并不安稳。  
赤羽将水盆放置在床头的矮桌上，伸手覆在上杉的额头上探了探温度，嗯，确实有一些烧。他看到矮桌上放着一碗汤药，想必是龙一提前煎好先放在那凉。赤羽便在床头坐下，扶起上杉让他靠在自己胸口，伸出另一条手臂将人圈住，端了那药碗和汤匙，小口小口仔仔细细地喂上杉吃起药来。  
上杉浑身发烫，此时忽然被人拉起又落入一个柔软的怀抱中。本来赤羽功体属火，体温比常人更高一些，但现下他烧的浑身发烫，便觉得这只火凤凰也如夏日池水一般清凉。喂他喝药的那只手稳稳当当，一滴也未曾洒落，抱着他的人身上散发着阵阵檀香，丝丝钻入他的脑中安抚着他此刻混乱的心神。  
赤羽小心地喂上杉服完药，拿起绢布擦了擦他的嘴角，伸出手揉了两下那人纠结成一团的眉头。也不知是药还是他的动作起了作用，那两条麻花一样拧在的眉毛竟然慢慢舒展了些。  
赤羽见状，便将人放倒回床上躺好，掖严实了被角，取了本书坐在一旁看了起来。  
2.  
上杉感觉自己做了一个很长很长的梦，噩梦。他在梦中一直昏昏沉沉地，眼前的一切好似都蒙了一层纱。他在梦中见到了好多人，他看到一副小人嘴脸的伊藤极力撇清与当年傀尸族惨案关系，指责他才是真正的杀人凶手；平日里对他客客气气的东瀛武众此时脸上都挂着嘲讽与厌恶，叫喊着要为当年的受害人讨回公道；面具之下看不到任何表情的恒矢直接挥刀向他砍来，在一旁的风间久护只是冷眼看着，远处的风间烈大声喊着让他出刀。  
就在恒矢的刀刃快到砍到他的脖颈处时，一柄刻着凤凰的利刃划破周围的冷风，“当——”地一声挥开那到夺命寒芒。一个赤红的背影立在他的身前，毅然将仇恨与恶意全数隔绝挡在凤凰刃下，他听见那个身影同他说：  
“不拔刀，眼前便是绝路。”  
那句话宛如熊熊烈火一般，将已如死灰的斗志悉数点燃，他终于下定决心，抽刀斩向曾经最不愿面对的过往。  
三人在茫茫人海中浴血奋战，势要开出一条血迹斑斑的生路，体力宛如飞沙一般快速流失，呼吸渐渐开始不稳，身体越来越沉重，喉咙干的好像要冒烟一般。此时，忽闻空中一阵破风声，只见一枚凌厉的羽箭，直奔那个红色的身影而去。  
上杉想要出声提醒他小心，却惊觉无论自己怎么样叫喊也发不出一丝一毫的声音。想要飞身上前阻止，身体却仿佛重逾千斤无法挪动半步，就好像被一个看不见的罩子困死在原地。最后只能眼睁睁看着那道狠辣的羽箭从赤羽背后没入然后穿身而过，在他的胸口开出一道眩目的血花。  
上杉只觉此刻好像有人将他的心脏穿在刀尖上，一刀刀凌迟，痛的他快看不见眼前的一切。  
“…信之介！！！”终于绝望地喊出了声。  
3.  
赤羽坐在书案边，守着上杉静静地看书。突然听到梦中的人叫喊着他的名字，语气中满是难以言喻的悲伤与痛苦，忙站起身来走到床头，伸手探向他的额头。  
“！”  
伸出去的手腕倏地一下被死死握住，躺着的人仿佛被电击了一般从床上弹坐而起，猛然睁开双眼，仿佛受了莫大的刺激一般胸口剧烈地起伏着。上杉猛然睁眼见到那个熟悉的赤色人影，正安安静静地坐在床边看着他，一双凤目中盛满了关切。过于真实的噩梦，上杉的心神尚在混乱之中，见梦中的人还全须全尾地在他眼前，一时竟然分辨不出今夕是何夕。  
“你…你…无事” 上杉大口喘着气，双手按住赤羽的双肩，急切的上下查看了起来。  
“吾无事…”赤羽心知他定是梦见自己遭遇不测，出声安抚道。  
上杉左右检查了半天，又听赤羽亲口道自己没事，心中激动难以抑制，一用力直接将人按入怀中，双手牢牢地锁住怀中的人，好像要将他揉进自己的血肉中一般：“你无事…真是…真是太好了…” 平日里低沉稳重的嗓音，连自己死劫在眼前都不曾动摇过，此刻竟然有些微微颤抖。  
赤羽任由他抱着，伸出双臂也环住上杉，一下一下轻柔地顺着他的后背，轻声道：“我没事…龙矢…我没事…”  
此时温和的话语和赤羽身上幽幽的檀香自领口处散至上杉鼻息之间，渐渐稳住了他混乱的心神。  
收敛神思之后的上杉渐渐恢复了冷静，低头看向自己怀中抱着的人，此时才后知后觉的自己刚才举动有多唐突，像是被烫到一般迅速放开赤羽，眼神飘忽不敢看向赤羽：“抱..抱歉…刚才冒犯先生了。”  
赤羽拉过上杉无处安放的手，定定地看着他，唇角微微一敲：“大人无需介怀。”话音刚落忽然倾身上前，双唇轻轻在上杉的唇边点了一下。  
“！先生…”上杉只觉自己的脑中像是炸开了一连串的铁索连环，有些懵了，一时间难以置信…  
赤羽面上的笑容却是越发明亮了起来，揶揄他道：“还叫先生…？”  
赤羽话音未落便觉视线天旋地转，回过神来时背上触感已然是柔软的床褥。上杉双手撑在他的脸颊两侧，在上方注视着他，双目如炬，眼神深邃，  
“…信…”  
—————————————让一下，下面是猛男时间.jpg——————————  
4.  
此刻已是深夜，竹龙众的内院一片寂静，悄无声息，灯烛都几乎熄尽了，只余龙首的房内还留有烛火。仔细听，灯烛燃烧时轻轻发出的噼啪声中还混入一丝压抑的呜咽。  
此时的房内昏暗的烛火映的室内的景象无比暧昧，床上纠缠的两人长发披散，衣衫随意散落在床边。  
赤羽衣衫并未尽褪，还余一件贴身的单衣松松垮垮地自肩头滑下，落在两处臂弯。平日里被严丝合缝的衣领遮盖的胸口此时一览无余，此刻微微泛着薄红。他将头偏在一侧，下颌微微仰上，露出修长纤细的脖颈线条。右手的手背覆在唇上，手指微曲仿佛在极力忍耐。美目半瞌，平日里冷静而自持的瞳仁蒙着一层水雾，额前的碎发上沾染些细碎的汗珠。  
上杉的手指从他的脸颊边上顺着脖颈线条滑至两块精巧的锁骨，赤羽的身躯的线条比他想象中还要优美流畅。赤羽的身体谈不上完美，常年征战在外的武人，身上多少都留着些印记。他的身材确实完美，浑身上下该粗的地方粗该细的地方细，竟无一处生出多余感。想来也是，像他这样自持又克制的人，是该拥有这样完美的身躯。  
上杉此刻正卡在赤羽双腿之间，赤羽两条修长的腿正乖顺地环在他腰上。他腾出一只手仔细感受着手底下这具诱人又富有弹性的身体，另一只手轻柔地抚慰躯体中心将头高高扬起的小凤凰。指腹擦过前段时，上杉感觉手下的身子猛地颤抖了一下，有细碎的低吟便从那被手背掩住的唇角溜了出来。  
上杉低头深深地望着他觉得喉咙有些发紧，左手沿着赤羽微张的指缝与他十指相扣，轻柔地将他的手抬起压在枕边，低沉的嗓音带着一丝沙哑，  
“…信…看着我…”  
像是被上杉的声音蛊惑一般，赤羽缓缓转过脸来与他对视，胸口因情动而上下起伏，双唇微张可以窥见一节柔软的粉舌，两片唇瓣饱满带着水光，以往清明的眼神现在带着几分茫然与迷离，说不出的魅惑。  
上杉只觉胸中的火烧地他快把持不了理智，低声道：“…信…可以么…”  
“…嗯…”  
上杉得了答复便不再忍耐，沉声挺入，那双迷离的瞳孔在进入的瞬间骤然一缩，身体止不住地颤抖，额间顿时渗出细密的汗珠，交握在一起的手指也倏地收紧了。上杉拂去他额角的汗珠，俯身下去亲吻他的双唇，附在他耳边轻声安抚。  
带到身下的人不在颤抖，慢慢放松时，上杉才开始缓缓地律动似在摸索着什么。  
直到他擦过某一处时，  
“…啊…哈…”  
一声难以抑制的低喘自紧咬地双唇中间逸出，赤羽仿佛打了一个寒颤瑟缩了一下，迷离双眼中的水雾仿佛要凝结成一颗泪珠自眼角滑下。  
上杉低头吻过他的轻颤的羽睫，低声唤着他的名字。  
“信…”  
此时屋外寂静冷清，晚风萧瑟。  
室内却是紫凤放娇衔楚佩，赤鳞狂舞拨湘弦，一派温暖旖旎。  
5.  
待他二人一同从巫山上下来时已到了下半夜，赤羽半靠在床头上闭目养神，上杉此时烧已经退了，体力也恢复了些，正拿着一块干净的绢布蘸着清水给赤羽擦着身上的一片狼籍。终于他擦完最后一寸肌肤之后，便将绢布丢进水盆里，挪到床头，伸手替赤羽拉好散乱的衣襟，盖住那些令人脸红心跳的印记。  
上杉看着眼前的赤羽，长长的睫羽轻颤着盖住那双美目，长发有几缕散乱在胸前，胸口随着平稳的呼吸微微起伏，脸颊上还留有刚才云雨时的余霞，整个人看上去温和又慵懒。  
“赤羽先生…”  
“嗯…？”  
“信……”上杉握住那只放在床榻边上修长的手。  
“嗯…”语气中满是温柔的笑意。  
FIN  
以下是瞎嘚啵时间，之前想了好久什么时候让菌丝主动一下，昨天半夜狂编论文的时候终于有了一个大♂胆的想法，上午交了论文赶紧就来搞一下hs♂。嘴上说着开♂车，实际写了三页多才摸上车把子，我实在是太菜了orz


End file.
